


Maybe You Should Ask Dean

by NightAngel97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Curious Castiel, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, smutty Destiel double-shot. Smut with a barely-there plot. Castiel has a question for the Winchesters: "What's a b*** J**?" Yeah I know I'm terrible at summaries. So just click in and enjoy some Destiel BJ goodness. Disclaimer I own nothing D': well except for my dirty mind...I guess I do own that XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: What's a Blow Job?

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what happens when I get bored? Yep you guessed it Supernatural related smut! So here's some Destiel to add to my growing collection…what can I say Earth Science is boring as shit!
> 
> Sorry for any typos, it should be good but sometimes my auto-correct freaks out so if anything's funky just let me know :)

**Maybe You Should Ask Dean**

Sam was sitting alone in their crappy motel room, forced to stay in with a pulled muscle while Dean was out interviewing people for their case, when he heard the familiar flutter of Castiel's wings.

He turned from his computer to face the trench-coat-wearing angel. "Hey, Cass," He greeted his friend, picking up his glass of water to take a sip.

"Hi, Sam," Castiel replied, looking around the room. "Where is your brother?"

"He's out interviewing some people who might have seen a werewolf attack," Sam told him, a curious smile spreading across his face. "Why?"

Castiel hesitated-something Sam had never seen the angel do before-before he spoke, "I had a question for him."

"Well you can always ask me," Sam told him.

Castiel nodded, but stayed silent.

Sam sighed, "Sit, Cass, come on, I know you and Dean have a more 'profound bond' or whatever, but you  _can_ talk to me too."

Castiel gave Sam a stiff nod and moved to sit opposite him. "I was speaking with Balthazar a few days ago and he mentioned something that I had not heard of before Since Balthazar mentioned it I have not been able to get the thought of wondering what he was referring to out of my head, so I decided that the logical thing to do would be to come here and ask for Dean's assistance in the matter."

Sam chuckled, wondering what simple task Balthazar had mentioned. "Come on, Cass, just ask."

"I  _am_  aware of the context of the term; I just do not understand what the term itself implies…" Castiel hesitated again before locking his eyes with the hunter's. "I was just wondering…What is a blow job?"

Sam nearly choked on his water, taking a moment to recover before looking back up to see Castiel still sitting across from him, patiently waiting for an answer. Sam cleared his throat, blushing. "It's an um…"  _Screw it,_ He thought. "You know what, Cass? Maybe you should ask Dean."

"I thought that you said that I could also speak with you?" Castiel asked with a head-tilt.

"Well yeah, you can, but…I um-"Sam's head reeled, trying to think of something-anything!-to get out of being the one to explain oral sex to the angel. "Yeah, you totally can, it's just um-just Dean will probably be able to explain better than I could."

"Are you certain Sam? No offence to Dean, but I have always taken you to be the more intellectually talented sibling."

"Generally, yeah, but-"Then it occurred to him-a plan to finally end all of the sexual tension between his brother and the angel, that apparently only he could see. "But I'm totally sure. He'll probably even be able to show you first hand."

Castiel nodded, thoughtfully. "I have always found that hands-on discovery is more informational than a simple verbal explanation."

 _More like_ mouths- _on,_ Sam thought as he nodded. "Definitely, look when Dean gets back, I'll tell him to call you, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Sam." And with that the angel was gone.

~o0o0o0o~

Dean came into their motel room three hours later, throwing his keys onto the table, frustrated and exhausted. He had just spent the last four hours interviewing their bitch of a witness and still didn't have shit on the case!

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, standing up from the table and moving to grab Dean's keys.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked stripping off his suit jacket.

"Food run," Sam told him. Dean began to open his mouth but Sam cut him off, "Let me guess: you want pie?"

"Well, duh," Dean told him as he continued to take off his FBI suit, moving next to the grey vest over the white shirt and green tie.

Sam groaned, faking exasperation. "Really, Dean? Where am I gonna find pie in this pitiful excuse for a town?"

Dean began to shrug, but stopped, "Oh!" He shouted like an excited child. "I saw a pie shop in the next town over on our way in."

"You're kidding right? The 'next town over' is forty miles away!"

"Please, Sammy? I worked all day while you sat round doing research."

" 'Cause you made me stay in, Jerk!"

"Fine, Bitch, but still!"

"Fine," Sam said, having to hide a grin at how well his plan was working. "But don't expect me back with your precious pie for at least two hours."

Dean nodded, grinning as he slipped his shoes off.

Sam was to the door when he stopped and turned back, "Oh, I almost forgot" He said with a slap to his forehead. "Cass came by today."

Dean's exhaustion dulled eyes brightened at the sound of Castiel's name. "What's up?"

"He said he had a question for you and for you to call him, sounded pretty urgent." Sam shrugged. "See ya." He closed the door, finally letting a grin overtake his face.

~o0o0o0o~

Dean sat down on his bed in his slacks and unbuttoned shirt, deciding to call Castiel before he undressed further. "Hey Castiel, it's Dean, Sammy said to call you, so please get your feathery self over here." He heard the flutter of wings and turned to see Castiel standing by his nightstand. A smile spread across the hunter's face, "Hey, Cass."

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, giving Dean a barely-there smile.

"So, um, Sammy said that you had a question for me?"

Castiel nodded, walking around the bed and sitting down, leaving a few feet between himself and the hunter. "I was…speaking with Balthazar and he-"

"You don't have to read me a novel, Cass," Dean interrupted him with a chuckle. "Just ask your question."

"As you wish Dean," He cleared his throat and prepared to speak in his usual tone, but when he spoke his voice came out as a barely audible whisper, "What is a blow job?"

Dean nearly swallowed his own tongue at the angel's words. He couldn't have heard that right, right? "Cass…did you just ask me what a blow job is?"

Castiel met Dean's eyes uncertainly; still unsure as to why he was so hesitant instead of just saying things like he normally would. "Yes, Dean. Sam assured me that you would be able to explain it to me."

Dean debated internally for a moment whether or not he should answer. In the end he decided that the manlier thing to do would be not to chick out and be all awkward like he so desperately wanted to do, but to simply answer Castiel's question. "It's a form of oral sex. You know, like, someone…stimulates someone else's dick with their mouth."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because they want to and it feels fucking amazing," He told the angel.

Castiel's confusion continued to grow. "I do not understand at all," He said before recalling what Sam had told him. "Sam mentioned that you could possibly demonstrate it for me."

Dean nearly swallowed his tongue again. "Sammy  _what?_ " Before Castiel could answer, Dean was on his feet. "No, no way in  _Hell_  am I sucking a dude's dick!"

Castiel flinched at Dean's words, when he realized that by "dude" he meant him. His face fell completely when he picked up the note of disgust in the hunter's voice. "I apologize, Dean…Forgive me, there is just so much that I do not understand about humans, and…sex and…well everything."

Dean's heart melted as soon as he seen the kicked-puppy look Castiel wore. "Shit…" He muttered looking away for a moment. On more look at Castiel and he decided that he could do it, as long as he never had to see this expression on his angel's face again. After all Castiel was his best friend…his  _only_ friend really and friends were supposed to help each other with anything and everything. Plus Dean knew that he would be lying to himself if he claimed to have never jerked off and came with the angel's image in his head. "Hey, it's okay Cass, I-I'll do it, but only because-"  _Because why?_  The thought stopped his words instantly. He felt the urge to simply blurt out that it was because he loved him, but voted that that would probably be too much for Castiel to handle at the moment. "Because you're, my Cass," He concluded.

Castiel's kicked-puppy look continued, "Dean, please do not feel obligated to-"

"I  _want_ to," Dean said, and as he spoke the words he realized that they were true; He  _wanted_ Castiel.

Castiel nodded, allowing a small, hopeful smile grace his face. "However I still do not understand, so you may need to instruct me," Castiel suggested, suddenly becoming nervous.

Dean swallowed hard. "Okay, um, start with taking your clothes off-all of them." In a flutter of wings, Castiel's clothes were off and folded into a neatly stacked pile on the coffee table. Dean's eyes raked up and down Castiel's naked body, taking in all the smooth flesh and toned muscles. Dean groaned, feeling himself harden in his pants. "Lay down on your back in the middle of the bad," Dean instructed, slipping off his own shirt. Castiel obediently laid down on the bed, resting his head on the pillows and spreading his legs in a way that Dean decided should be illegal. Dean climbed onto the bed and moved so that he was kneeling on the bed between the angel's legs. "Okay," He muttered to himself. He was bracing himself to give his first blow job when he noticed that Castiel was shaking and that his cock showed no signs of hardness. "Cass, you okay, buddy?" He asked moving to sit on the bed next to Castiel's chest.

Castiel nodded, keeping his eyes squeezed impossibly tight. "Just…uncertain; I've never…not been clothed in the presence of another nor have O ever had sexual relations of any kind. Perhaps this was not a good idea."

"Oh, Cass," Dean sighed, reaching out and cupping Castiel's cheek to turn his head in his direction. "It's okay, look at me, Cass." Castiel's eyes fluttered open and Dean smiled at their softness. "I've got you, baby, okay?" He soothed, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just called Castiel  _"baby"._

Castiel however noticed and cocked his head at the name, but soon dismissed it as a term of endearment much like his nickname of "Cass."

"Just breath and I promise, this will feel amazing." He leaned in and placed a tentative kiss on Castiel's flushed cheek as the angel nodded. Dean smiled at him reassuringly, moving so that he was cradled between the angel's legs. He kissed and sucked his way from Castiel's neck to his right nipple, kissing the pink flesh gently to start with, then latching on and sucking as his tongue flicked out across it. Castiel let out a small moan and Dean grinned, feeling Castiel's cock begin to harden between them. He licked across the angel's right nipple one last time then moved to the other to give it the same treatment.

Castiel's breath began to quicken and he felt something happening to his penis. He looked down at Dean through his lashes and let out another soft moan. "Dean…I-something's wrong."

Dean popped off of Castiel's flesh and looked up panicked, thinking,  _Am I really_ that  _bad?_ "What is it, Cass?"

"My vessel's penis is…I don't know what it's doing," He panted.

Dean grinned and moved up so that his face was hovering an inch above Castiel's. "That's supposed to happen, baby," He chuckled lightly and kissed the tip of Castiel's nose.

"Oh," Castiel breathed, feeling foolish. He forced his eyes to meet Dean's. The moment they locked he felt the need to lean up that inch that was separating their mouths, bringing their lips together. "Dean…"

Dean's face turned serious, "Yeah, Cass?"

"Can…would it be alright if…" He sighed frustrated, why couldn't he just say what he wanted? "You touched your lips to my body so…I was…Could I…"

"You want to kiss me?" Dean offered helpfully.

"Yes, if that's okay."

Dean nodded, trying to shake off his own nerves, "Of course, Cass. Anything you want just…ask."

Castiel smiled, lifting his head from the pillows and closing the gap between them in a chaste kiss. Castiel moved to brake the kiss, but Dean kept his lips firmly sealed to his angel's, running his tongue out along Castiel's lips, experimentally. Castiel complied, opening his mouth to Dean with a small mewl. Dean reached up caressing Castiel's cheek and their kiss continued to intensify until Dean had to break it for air.

"Damn, Cass," Dean panted. He pecked Castiel's mouth again before deciding that it was time to move down again. He kissed and licked his way down the center of Castiel's body, constantly rubbing his hands up and down the angel's sides.

As Castiel watched Dean attentively, his hands, which had remained at his sides up to this point, began to twitch, wanting to touch Dean. "May I touch you?"

Dean nodded, smiling against Castiel's stomach. "You know you don't have to ask before you do  _everything_ , baby."

Castiel smiled at Dean's words as he moved his hands and began running then along the hunter's back and shoulders, loving the feeling of soft, warm skin, and firm, toned muscles, under his hands.

Dean continued to smile as he kissed and sucked a hicky onto one of Castiel's hipbones, causing the latter to gasp and buck his hips up. Dean detached his mouth from Castiel's skin, satisfied with the mark he'd left. Finally he turned his attention to Castiel's cock, swollen and leaking precome where it rested against Castiel's abdomen. "Ready, Angel?" Before Castiel could reply, Dean licked Castiel's cock from root to tip, ending by placing a small kiss onto his leaking tip, causing Castiel to shiver and moan.

"Yes, Dean, I'm ready."

Dean exhaled slowly, then took the tip of Castiel's cock into his mouth, sucking it experimentally. Dean took Castiel's panting and moaning as a sign that he was doing it right and slowly began to take more Castiel's pulsing cock into the wet heat of his mouth. Dean placed one hand on Castiel's hip to keep him in place, keeping the other on Castiel's cock to rub the flesh that he couldn't fit into his mouth yet.

"Oh, Dean, this feels amazing," Castiel gasped his voice even lower and rougher than normal. The angel let his eyes slip closed, allowing his head to rock back and his hands to twine into Dean's hair, getting lost in the feeling of Dean's mouth bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm.

Dean experimentally took more of Castiel into his mouth, enjoying the tastes of precome and something that could only be described as Castiel. He continued to take more and more of the angel into his mouth only backing off slightly when his gag reflex decided to kick in.

Castiel felt a tingling heat begin to grow in his abdomen, building faster and faster the longer Dean's mouth was on him. He let out a strangled moan, no longer capable of forming words this close to his climax. Dean popped off then, causing Castiel to shiver at the sudden lack of heat enveloping his member.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked his voice sounding, rough and fucked out.

Castiel nodded, panting, "Please, don't stop now."

"You are so fucking hot when you beg," Dean told him with a smirk. Castiel moaned at his words, aching up off the bed. Dean groaned at the sight of Castiel, his own cock leaking precome within the confines of his pants. "You have no fucking idea how much it turns me on when you moan." He leaned down lapping the precome from Castiel's tip. "And beg," He sucked Castiel's tip into his mouth, tonguing the angel's slit.

"Oh, fuck!" Castiel moaned, oblivious to the fact that he had just cursed.

Dean popped off, grinning. "And how can anyone  _not_ get turned on when you cuss?"

"Please, Dean." Castiel panted.

"You wanna come, baby?" Dean teased.

"Yes," Castiel panted, not knowing what exactly "coming" was, but knowing that it was something good. "I want to so bad."

Dean growled and took Castiel's rock-hard cock back into his mouth, sucking and licking it relentlessly.

"Fuck! Oh Dean I'm-"  _going to come,_  the angel finished in his head.

Dean gave one final hard suck, , sending Castiel over the edge into the abyssal plain that was his orgasm, screaming Dean's name and shooting spurt after spurt of white hot cum into his lover's mouth.

"Mm, Dean," Castiel whimpered and shuttered as Dean continued to work his cock, milking it of every last drop of come.

When Dean was finally satisfied he released Castiel's softening cock from his mouth, and moved up Castiel's body to claim the angel's mouth as his own.

Castiel groaned at the foreign taste in Dean's mouth, knowing and loving that it was himself.

Dean broke the kiss and stared into the angel's impossibly blue eyes. "Not to sound like a chick or anything, but you're pretty fucking beautiful."

Castiel smiled, moving his arms, wrapping them around Dean's waist and pulling him into a hug. Holding Dean tight he could feel a hardness in Dean's slacks. He experimentally rubbed himself up against the hardness, earning a low drawn-out moan from Dean. Castiel's smile widened as an idea occurred to him. "Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean asked, kissing Castiel's neck.

"You said that if I wanted something to ask, correct?"

"Yeah," Dean asked, becoming curious.

"May I give you a blow job?" Castiel purred into Dean's ear.

Dean replied with a low groan and instantly found himself under Castiel, who grinned and brought their lips together.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. You Think I'm Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I kinda sorta...forgot about it*hides in anticipation of being stoned* 
> 
> *crawls out from cover* Anyways thanks to everyone reading this and special thanks to the following for commenting: HDShadowCat, lumidaub, 35000percentdone, and rest_in_beatz

**Maybe You Should Ask Dean Part 2: You Think I'm Gorgeous**

Castiel finally broke the kiss and began kissing his way down Dean's body, earning a breathless moan from Dean. Castiel paused briefly to undo Dean's slacks, then continuing his way down, pulling Dean's slacks and underwear down and off. Once Dean was completely naked Castiel came to kneel between Dean's parted legs, massaging the hunter's inner thighs. He looked at Dean's painfully erect and leaking cock uncertainly for a moment, then shifted his gaze up to Dean's sparkling hazel-green eyes. "Ready?"

Dean moaned, biting his lower lip. "More ready than you will ever know."

Castiel nodded, regaining his confidence and proceeded to take Dean's cock into his mouth at a painfully slow pace, not stopping until Dean's member was fully enveloped in his mouth.

Dean cried out in surprise and pleasure at the angel's lack of gag reflex. "Holy shit, Cass!"

Castiel moaned at Dean's words, shooting vibrations through Dean's entire body. Castiel backed off for a moment, lapping at the underside of Dean's cock, before taking him back down to the root and establishing a steady up and down rhythm.

Dean was completely lost in pleasure, his mouth chanting a constant string of Castiel's name. Just when Dean began to think that a blow job couldn't get any better than this, Castiel swallowed, causing his throat muscles to flutter around the head of Dean's cock, nearly throwing him over the edge. "Fuck, Cass you are so amazing," He panted, punctuating his sentence with a drawn-out moan.

Castiel felt an overwhelming sense of happiness at the fact that he was successfully making Dean feel as good as the hunter had made him feel. As he continued to lick and suck Dean's throbbing cock he felt his own member begin to harden where it was pressed against the bed. Castiel moaned, shifting his position so that his hips were lifted from the mattress and moved one of his hands to stroke his aching cock, moving the other hand up from Dean's thigh to caress the hunter's abdomen.

"So fucking hot, baby," Dean gasped, reaching down to knot his fingers in Castiel's dark hair.

Castiel hummed his appreciation of Dean's comment, making the hunter buck up into the wonderful sensation. He shifted his eyes up to meet Dean's, sucking and licking, harder and faster the closer he came to his second release of the evening.

Dean continued to buck his hips up enjoying the fact that he knew he wasn't going to hurt Castiel and loving the sight of his entire length sliding in and out of Castiel's perfect mouth. "Fuck! Oh, baby you're gonna make me come so hard!"

Castiel moaned around his mouthful, his eyes rolling back into his head as his orgasm rippled through him, causing him to spurt his release onto the bed.

Dean felt his own pleasure reach its peak as a result of the sight that was Castiel, whimpering through his second orgasm of the night while still giving Dean the best blow job of his life. The sensation started in his abdomen and shot outward like an exploding star reaching all the way from his toes to his ears. "Oh, Cass! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, ah!" His head fell back as he ached off of the bed and spilt his warm release down Castiel's awaiting throat.

The angel did as the hunter had, keeping the other's cock in his mouth until Dean had ridden out his orgasm and Castiel had swallowed every drop of come Dean had to offer.

Just as Dean was beginning to think that Castiel was never going to stop, the angel released his softening member with a wet pop and made his way up Dean's body so that he was hovering over Dean, supporting himself on shaking arms.

"Relax," Dean told him in a low voice, tugging at Castiel's shoulders, making the angel collapse on top of him.

Castiel panted, nuzzling his face into Dean's neck and planting soft kisses onto the skin there.

Dean smiled, placing his own kisses along Castiel's shoulder and neck. Suddenly his face fell and his kisses came to an abrupt stop. "Cass…" He trailed off, uncertain of how to continue.

Castiel lifted his head and met Dean's gaze, slightly puzzled, "Dean?"

Dean sighed, "Cass, I don't think-Me and you we-I-"

Castiel silenced him with a small kiss, pouring all of the emotions he was still incapable of naming into the one small gesture. "It's fine, Dean," He whispered in a small, broken voice once the kiss was ended. "I understand. You demonstrated, I reciprocated. I will leave you now," He moved to roll off of Dean, giving him a small, sad smile.

"NO!" Dean shouted too loudly for the quite room, pulling Castiel back to his chest. "No, no that's not it, baby. I would never ask you to leave, never. I was just gonna say that I don't know what I'm doing here, but…but I liked what we just did and…um I'd like to do it again and…um I like you and-" He leaned up to plant a firm kiss on Castiel's forehead before continuing to ramble, "That was amazing and I'm not into dudes, but you, you're not really a dude, you're like a…like a big ball of celestial intent who happens to be inside of a dude. So…so I think I can deal with that. What I'm trying to say is I'm not homosexual, but I think I might be Cass-sexual." He let out a nervous laugh, tightening his arms around Castiel. "Cass…I-I think I might be in love with you."

Castiel smiled and leaned down to claim Dean's mouth in a loving kiss. "I believe this would qualify as a chick-flick moment by your standards Dean, however, even though you dislike them I must tell you that I believe what I am feeling towards you can be classified as love and to further add to the chick-flick moment … " The angel ducked his head and to Dean's amusement, actually blushed before reuniting blue with hazel-green. "I must admit that I find you somewhat…gorgeous."

Dean's face broke into a grin, "You think I'm gorgeous," He sang teasingly, peppering Castiel's face with butterfly-soft kisses. "You want to hug me. You want to kiss me. Love me and marry me. You want to smooch me. You want to-"

"All of that and more," Castiel told him in a serious tone.

"And I'll give it you," Dean assured him, cupping the angel's cheek. "I will because chick-flick moments aside, that was  _the_ best blow job I have  _ever._ "

Castiel smiled down at him, "Apparently I had a good teacher," Castiel said with a playful smile.

Dean smirked and pulled Castiel into a heated kiss, thinking of all the other things he would have to teach the angel.  _His_ angel.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Let me know what you think good or bad, comments make me happy :D
> 
> P.S. This is the end here, but you know theres always my other fics you could read *cough* 28 Tales of kink *cough* :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please? Needless to say the next part-which should be up in a week or so- will be 100% shameless smutty goodness XD
> 
> P.S. "Abyssal pain" is a term I learned in Earth Science while reading about the ocean floor, see? I am learning!


End file.
